


The Twins Saga-Book one-The Potter Twins

by Sablesilverrain



Series: The Twins Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Dark Elves, Dark Potter Twins (In later stories), Dark is good, Dom/sub, Dumbledore Bashing (heavy this time), Elemental Potter Twins, Eventual Relationships, Eventual mpreg, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Harry/Violet are Master/Mistress of Death, Hermione is secretly a Pureblood, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, Light is bad, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, Molly Ronald and Ginevra bashing, Multi, Powerful Potter Twins, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Potter Twins, Sexual Abuse (mentioned), Sexual content in later stories, Slight Arthur ad Percy bashing, Slytherin Potter Twin, Smart Potter Twins, Twins-Who-Lived, Veela, draken - Freeform, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Series re-write. Harry has a lot more power than he knows about, and a twin he isn't even aware of. What happens when his life as he knows it is a lie and he can't even tell? Will he ever find out and be able to right things? His sister is determined to help him do so. He just has to let her in, and learn to trust a Slytherin.





	1. Meet Violet

**Author's Note:**

> This is WAAY different from anything I've written before. I'm doing this on request, and going way out of my comfort zone to do so. Updates will come when they come, so be prepared for possible long waits while I try to make this happen. 
> 
> For Crystal--You know who you are.

“Your Hogwarts letter should be here soon. Are you excited?”

 

Violet Lily Potter, who went by Peverell so as to not cause a stir, looked up from her breakfast, bright green eyes startling in their intensity and the wealth of knowledge they held. Knowledge that was beyond her years, but well-deserved. Violet was a voracious reader, and absorbed knowledge like a sponge. “Yes. I will get to meet _so many_ new people! And… I'll get to see _him_.” She said, tucking her brown curls behind her ear. Her hair was shot through with red streaks, and she was quite sure that Harry would look different. They _were_ fraternal twins, after all. She wondered if they would have the same eye colour.

 

Evan Rosier smiled sadly. “The way we raised you, you'll make Slytherin. He may be led to hate Slytherin as a whole.”

 

Violet frowned. “Don’t you think I _know_ that?!” She snapped.

 

Indigena Yaxley came in from the gardens and shot her a quelling look. “Don't speak to your elders that way, Vi. We raised you better than that.” She said firmly.

 

“Yes, Mum.” Violet said softly. “Sorry.” She said to Evan.

 

“It's fine, emotions are bound to be running high right now.” He said evenly.

 

An owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter—directly into Violet’s porridge.

 

She looked at the soggy parchment in disgust. “Urgh. I think I’m finished with breakfast for the day.” She picked it up and grabbed her wand—the relic of Death she had asked him to steal back for her.

 

The elder wand, part of her birth right.

 

She cleaned the letter with a spell and opened it.

 

“Aren’t you _ever_ worried you'll get caught using magic early?” Evan asked.

 

Violet rolled her eyes. “ _No_ , Dad, I’m _not_ worried. This wand can’t be Traced. As long as I’m using it, I’m fine.” She told him—for the hundredth time.

 

Evan just shrugged. “Well, there haven’t been any letters from the Ministry _yet_ , so I suppose you're okay.”

 

Violet nodded distractedly. “We're going to get my school things today, right?” She asked.

 

“Yes, Vi, as soon as you're dressed, we’ll drop you off at the Orphanage, where Dumbledore still thinks you are. You'll meet the teacher who will be taking you to get your things there. We'll pick you back up when you send a Patronus letting us know you're done.” Indigena said, sipping the tea she had just brewed.

 

“I'll go get ready, then.” Violet murmured, getting up and heading to her bedroom.

 

*****

 

Violet looked up from her contemplation of her feet as the man she assumed was the teacher that was sent to take her to get her things drew up to her. “H-hello.” He stuttered. “I’m P-professor Quirrell.” Violet raked her eyes over him and found him lacking, though she had little choice but to go with him.

 

For some reason, she was drawn to him, despite her disgust with the stuttering man. “Yeah, let's go.” She said wearily, already annoyed from the long wait in the heat.

 

He held out an arm and Violet took it, and the man Apparated them. She could feel something else in him, some other presence that he held. She looked up at him, assessing him as they stood in the alley they had landed in.

 

“W-why are you looking at m-me like that?” He asked.

 

Violet frowned and slowly shook her head. “Nothing.” She said, sure she had been mistaken.

 

They walked to Gringotts and Violet took stock of the bank. “There’s something extra I want to do here. Can you keep it to yourself, or should I go in alone?”

 

Professor Quirrell laughed nervously. “I'm af-afraid I have to be w-with you everywhere you go, little lady.”

 

Violet scowled. “Then keep what I do here to yourself. If you go to Dumbledore, I'll know.” She snapped. She knew she had blocks on her, she had spoken to Death several times, and he had confirmed what she could feel. She didn’t intend to keep them on her any longer, and only the goblins would be willing and able to keep it a secret when she got them removed.

 

Professor Quirrell was silent as she went in ahead of him and strode confidently up to the counter. This girl was strange. It seemed like she _knew_ the Wizarding World already, but that couldn’t be right.

 

The goblin behind the counter looked up as she approached. “Your business?” He asked.

 

“First, I want to be tested for blocks and compulsions, and have any that are on me removed.” She stated.

 

The goblin narrowed his eyes. “How old are you?” He asked.

 

Violet lifted her chin. “I turn eleven in three days.” She stated.

 

The goblin sniffed. “No-one would put any _compulsions_ on a child so young, but we will test you for blocks, and the test will find any compulsions on you, as well.” He told her.

 

Violet nodded. “That will suffice, thank you.”

 

The goblin went and retrieved a paper, bringing it to her and setting it in front of her. “Prick a finger and place a drop of blood on the parchment.” The goblin told her.

 

Violet held out her hand to the Professor. “Will you do the honours?” She asked.

 

“C-certainly.” Professor Quirrell drew his wand and conjured a pin, sticking her with it and banishing the pin.

 

Violet let the drop of blood fall onto the parchment, then stuck the finger into her mouth as she watched the blood absorb.

 

The parchment began filling and the goblin's eyes widened as it lengthened to include everything.

 

The parchment read:

 

Blocks:

Magical core blocked by 60% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Magical leech active, 20% drain cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Inactive mating bonds (2) blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Horcrux bond blocked by 25% cast by: Tom Riddle

Magical resistance blocked by 85% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Elemental magic blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Weather control blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Mage ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Sight blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Familiar magic blocked by 85% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Healing blocked by 90% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Magical twin speak blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Metamorphmagus ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Parseltongue (written word) ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Parselmagic ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Parsel form blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Avistongue (spoken and written word) ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Avismagic ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Avis form blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Felistongue (spoken and written word) ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Felismagic ability blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Felis form blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Necromantic ability (speaking) blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Memory blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Judgement blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Magic creation blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Legilimency/Occlumency blocked by 75% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Language aptitude blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Patronus ability blocked by 85% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Transfiguration aptitude blocked by 50% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Charms aptitude blocked by 50% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Potions aptitude blocked by 90% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Astronomy aptitude blocked by 85% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Herbology aptitude blocked by 85% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Arithmancy aptitude blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Ancient Runes aptitude blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Alchemy aptitude blocked by 100% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Defence Against the Dark Arts aptitude blocked by 10% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Care of Magical Creatures aptitude blocked by 10% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

Divination aptitude blocked by 45% cast by: Albus Dumbledore

 

Compulsions: 

Hatred toward Severus Snape, Tom Riddle

Ignore self-preservation instincts

Hate all Slytherins

Slack off on schoolwork, turn in sub-par work

Hide Slytherin side

Become a model Gryffindor

 

Potions:

Mentor potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore

 

Violet only got to read a small portion of the parchment before it was snatched up by the goblin, his eyes widening dramatically as he read. He finally finished after what felt like an eternity and lowered the parchment.

 

“Albus Dumbledore must _hate_ you.” He said, in awe at the amount of tampering that had been done with this little girl's magic and abilities. She was powerful, but she was so bogged down with malicious spells that she would _never_ realize her potential without the goblins' help.

 

Violet shrugged. “I don’t remember ever meeting the man, so your guess is as good as mine as to _why_. But I suspected as much. Can you help clear all the unwanted effects from me? I want to start school in top form.” She stated.

 

The goblin smiled. “Of course. It will be _painful_ , I’m afraid. And part of it must be done without your _chaperone_.” He said with relish.

 

Professor Quirrell straightened. “I m-must protest! She is n-not to go _anywhere_ w-without me. My instructions were v-very _clear_ on that.”

 

“Are you so in Dumbledore’s pocket that you won’t allow me to cleanse myself of the taint that _despicable_ man put on me?! What kind of low-class man _are_ you?!” She shouted at him, hands balled into fists at her sides.

 

“Let her go.” A voice spoke.

 

Violet frowned. That voice had come from… The turban? Odd.

 

But Professor Quirrell bowed his head. “Yes, My Lord.” He murmured.

 

“So I can go with him, right?” She asked, nodding to the waiting goblin.

 

Professor Quirrell nodded in resignation. “Yes. When you are done, come _straight_ back. No detours.” He told her firmly.

 

Violet simply sneered at him and followed the goblin to a hallway, hoping the coming ordeal wouldn't be _too_ painful.


	2. Pain as Never Felt Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to catch my interest. Who knows, this may become a favorite to work on, after all!

Violet sat in the chair the goblin waved to, and the goblin sat behind the desk.

 

“Are there any blocks you want to keep? Perhaps the magical leech so that Albus Dumbledore is unaware that you've found them and had them removed?” The goblin asked.

 

Violet shook her head. “Let him know; I don’t care.”

 

“Bold words. But very well. The process will be excruciating, but it will only be once and then you will be free.” The goblin told her.

 

Violet steeled her nerves and nodded. “I’m prepared for pain.” She said.

 

The goblin nodded. “Very well.” He opened a drawer and pulled put two potions, handing her a black one.

 

Violet didn’t touch it. She only knew of two black potions, both of them deadly neurotoxins.

 

“That potion is goblin-made, you will not recognize it by sight, scent, or taste. It is safe to consume. It will protect your mind from insanity due to the pain the next potion will cause. Anyone who will need more than four strong blocks removed needs to take this potion. The number of blocks increases the amount of pain.” He explained.

 

Violet reached out and took the potion in hand. “How does it taste?” She asked.

 

“You are familiar with the taste of liquorice?” The goblin asked.

 

Violet nodded.

 

“That is the taste it has. It will coat your mind, shielding you from insanity for an hour. Then, it wears off. You will be in pain for…” He consulted the list and seemed to make quick calculations in his head, “Sixteen minutes, while the other potion burns through the blocks. There will be residual aches for three days while your magic resettles, but it will be nowhere _near_ intense enough to cause insanity.” The goblin assured her.

 

Violet nodded once more and opened the potion, then drank it. She felt it seep through her bloodstream, then it covered her mind, making things seem muddled and somewhat distorted.

 

“The effects will ease with time. Take this next, and prepare for unimaginable pain before you do. You must take it _all_.” The goblin said firmly, handing her a blue potion.

 

Violet took it, opened it, and drank it, swallowing too quickly to allow for second thoughts as it raced through her veins like lava. The potions vial slipped from her fingers as she clutched her middle, feeling the most _terrible_ pain centring in her chest. She knew she screamed, as she lost track of time, only aware of the burning, seething, _volcanic_ agony she was in. Nothing else mattered, nothing else _existed_ past the intense torment she was under.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt the pain recede. She began to uncurl from her position before a sharp pang tore through her chest, searing her anew, and she curled up in pain again.

 

A while later, the pain eased down to a burning discomfort, and she stayed curled into a ball, unwilling to chance another relapse.

 

The goblin was staring at a clock. He took a deep breath, observed her a moment, then declared, “It is done. We must address the other issues.”

 

Violet looked up at his words. “ _Other_ issues?! That was _horrible_! I don’t want to do anything else!”

 

The goblin gazed at her impassively. “There is a _reason_ we do this in the order we do. _That_ was the _worst_ you will face today. Removing compulsions, leeches and potions is _far_ easier and a good deal more pleasant. You have nothing more to fear if you could survive that, I assure you.”

 

Violet uncurled and sighed. “I suppose I may as well.”

 

“I will remove the leech first.” The goblin got up and moved to her, placing one gnarled hand on her forehead and chanted in a strange language rapidly.

 

Violet felt her power grow as the chanting went on, and finally, he stopped.

 

“The leech is gone. Your power is now your own again. Next, the compulsions. There are a number of them. You must take another potion—it is painless—to cleanse your mind of influences not your own. Keep in mind, everyone you knew will appear differently for a time, while you relearn them without the compulsions tainting your views.” He warned.

 

Violet nodded. “I am ready.” She said.

 

The goblin handed her another potion.

 

Violet took it quickly, and was surprised when her reality, already distorted by the previous potion, suddenly tilted on its side, and everything she thought she knew was called into question. She gasped.

 

“Yes, it has that effect. You will be able to see people as they _truly_ are, now. The last potion will not alter anything _noticeably_. It will simply clean the traces of permanent potions in your system, which will leave you free to pick your own mentor to follow, and your loyalty will be your own, to give or withhold as you see fit.” He said, handing her a clear potion.

 

Violet took it and drank it, feeling it soothe the remnants of burning that remained in her chest, as it flowed through her body like cool water.

 

“We are done here.” The goblin said.

 

Violet nodded. “I want you to promise me that you will not tell anyone of what transpired here. But I want _that_ —” She pointed to the parchment the goblin was clutching, “—for my records, if you please.”

 

The goblin made a copy and held it out to her.

 

Violet shook her head. “No, _you_ keep _that_. I require the _original_.” She said firmly.

 

The goblin frowned. “I cannot—”

 

Violet’s eyes narrowed, and magic crackled around her as she grew angry. “I most likely command magics you cannot even _conceive_ of! I need to train them, and I will accept nothing less than the original record of my visit. Whether you give it to me alive or dead is _your choice_. Make it _now_.” She ordered, drawing her wand.

 

The goblin cleared his throat and handed over the original.

 

Violet smiled and called her magic back, reining it in with intense effort. Control was going to be an issue, she could already tell. “Thank you. Now let us find my chaperone.” She said, leading the way back to the lobby.

 

The goblin followed her, silent and likely angry with her. She didn’t care. She needed the original as _proof positive_ of Dumbledore’s crimes. Also, to figure out what skills she had now, so as to train them.

 

They went out and she looked around, in shock. “Am I supposed to see everyone's _magic_?” She asked.

 

“You have Mage Ability. You can see magical cores now. It was blocked before, but from now on, yes, you will see the strength and leaning of everyone’s magic.” The goblin said reluctantly.

 

“ _Leaning_?” Violet asked.

 

“Toward light or dark.” The goblin answered shortly.

 

“Oh.” That could certainly be useful.

 

They met back up with Professor Quirrell and the goblin said, “Wait here a moment.” He went and spoke rapidly to another goblin.

 

The new goblin’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Violet, then nodded. He came over. “I am Griphook. I will be dealing with your accounts from now on. Do you have any more business to conduct here?”

 

Quirrell nodded. “She n-needs to make a withdrawal. I h-have her key here.” He said, placing it on the counter.

 

Griphook took it and nodded, handing it back. “Very well. Everything seems to be in order. Come with me.”

 

They followed him to a cart, which they all got in and rode down to the vaults.

 

“Vault 687, Potter family.” Griphook announced. “Key?”

 

Quirrell handed it over and Griphook opened the door.

 

Violet looked at the amount of money approvingly. Coming from an old family paid off, it appeared. James Potter had obviously been loaded. She got out and asked Griphook, “Can I get a refilling bag to use before I leave?”

 

Griphook nodded. “When we get back up to the lobby, I will get you one.” He said.

 

Violet nodded. “Thank you.” She said, and went about filling the pouch he had handed her for now.

 

Once it was full, Violet went back to the cart. “May I have my key, or do you need to keep it? I don’t _need_ it, if I’m going to have a refilling bag, but I would _like_ it, all the same.” She said to Quirrell.

 

Quirrell shrugged. “I-I don't kn-know if I can give it to you. Y-your brother might n-need it.”

 

Violet shrugged. “I suppose you’re right. You'd think they’d make an extra key for _twins_ , but in the Wizarding World, you never _can_ be sure.” She said lightly.

 

They went back up and Violet received her pouch. They thanked the goblins and left.

 

“How long do you have to spend with me? It’s already noon, are we on a time limit?” Violet asked.

 

Quirrell shook his head. “Taking you to get your things is my only t-task today.” He said.

 

Violet sighed explosively. “Could you cut the stuttering crap?!” She asked. “I _know_ it’s an act, since you didn’t stutter when the goblin took me back. You can stop now.”

 

Quirrell chuckled. “You’ve found me out.” He said, normally this time. “You _are_ perceptive.”

 

Violet sniffed. “I’m a lot of things.” She said dismissively. “Where to first?”

 

“Let’s get your school clothes.” Quirrell said.

 

Violet looked him over as they walked toward the clothing store. “Why do you have two magical cores?” She asked.

 

Quirrell stumbled, then looked at her in shock. “You can _see_ that?!” He asked.

 

Violet nodded. “Now that the block is gone, yes. I can also tell that one is quite a bit darker than the other.”

 

Quirrell nodded. “I will find out if I can tell you while you are being fitted, and if I can, I will tell you later.”

 

“That’s acceptable, I suppose. I’m going to want an explanation for _why_  you can’t tell me, if that happens to be the case.” She added.

 

Quirrell nodded. “I will explain as best I am allowed to.” He agreed.

 

“Good.” Violet said as they entered the store.

 

The shopkeeper bustled over. “Here to get your school clothes, Dear?” She asked.

 

Violet nodded. “Yes. Can I get them in silk, please, with one robe in velvet for cooler weather?” She asked.

 

The shopkeeper sighed. “Another special order, I see. Yes, I can do that, though it will take an extra half an hour. You will have to come back for them if you don’t want to wait.”

 

Violet smiled at her. “We can go for ice cream and then come back.” She said.

 

The shopkeeper smiled. “That’s the spirit! Thank you for understanding.”

 

Violet nodded. “This time of year must mean a lot of extra work for you.” She said.

 

The shopkeeper laughed as she situated Violet on a stand to take her measurements. “Goodness, yes! But you came just at the beginning of the rush. It’s at its worst in a week’s time; no rest for me then.” She said gaily.

 

Violet settled in for a long while standing. At least this woman was chatty. The time would pass easily with someone to talk to.


	3. Questions and Quests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also started working on Harry's part, but the going is slow. Bear with me, he's not as fun to work with at eleven. It will get done, just might take longer.

“So what does this mean?” Violet asked, pointing to a word she didn’t recognize.

 

Quirrell looked over and shuddered. “Nasty bit of magic, that. However, the fact that it's a bond… You've got a bit of this ‘Tom Riddle’s' soul inside you. You _are_ a horcrux.”

 

“She's a _what_?!” The voice from the turban spoke again. “Damn. That was unintended.”

 

Violet huffed. “Explain the voice, please. This is getting annoying.”

 

Quirrell cleared his throat and began in a quiet voice that wouldn’t carry, “I have the soul of Lord Voldemort residing in my body. It's _his_ magic you see alongside mine, and _his_ voice you are hearing.” He laughed softly. “His face is on the back of my head, it's really rather nasty-looking.”

 

Violet’s eyes were wide. “But… Doesn’t he have a body of his _own_ anymore?” She asked.

 

“The night you and your brother defeated him, his body turned to ash. He needs to drink unicorn blood to even have the strength to possess someone.” Quirrell explained.

 

“Oh, but My Lord! That will curse you!” She said, looking at the turban worriedly.

 

“I know.” Lord Voldemort replied. “But it is the only way.”

 

“ _Your_ Lord?” Quirrell asked.

 

Violet nodded. “I’m being raised by Indigena Yaxley and Evan Rosier. If— _when_ —he comes back to power, I plan to join him. I believe that the Muggle world needs to be separated from ours, as well. Not using the same _means_ , of course, but I also believe with a little work he can be _reasoned_ with.”

 

“So Evan finally got her, did he? He always said he would.” The voice of Voldemort said.

 

Violet laughed and shook her head. “Oh, no! He's trying to win her over, but they're always on-again-off-again. The only things they seem to consistently agree on is the way I should be raised. But they _have_ been intimate. I’ve caught Dad leaving her room loads of times. In the middle of the night. And I’ve seen them kissing twice. Only twice, but I’m sure they've shared plenty of kisses when I wasn’t there to see them.” She grinned widely. “But _oh_ , what _spectacular_ duels they have! Mum is always the one that whips her wand out and fires the first spell, and she _usually_ wins them, too.” She glanced down at the parchment. “Anyway, about this bond: will it hurt me?”

 

Voldemort answered again. “It shouldn't.”

 

“Will it _help_ me in any way?” She asked next.

 

Again, Voldemort answered. “Only to know what _I_ am doing.”

 

“Hmm. Could be useful. I'll let it be, then.” She continued down the list. “Mage ability is only seeing magical cores and magic leaning, right?” She asked.

 

“It varies, but usually, yes. You may have more than just that, though, if you are very lucky.” Quirrell said.

 

“Okay. So wait and see. I can do that.” She stopped again. “Magical twin speak?”

 

“An alternative language twins share, usually paired with a mental bond you can use to call on each other.” Quirrell supplied.

 

“Too bad I can’t use it with Harrison’s _blocked_.” Violet muttered. “Ooh, I’m a Metamorphmagus?! Hang on!” She concentrated, and the scar over her right eye shaped like a lightning bolt slowly smoothed out and faded away. “Is the scar gone?!” She asked excitedly.

 

Quirrell nodded. “As if it never existed.” He said mildly.

 

“Brilliant! Mum and Dad tried _everything_ to get rid of it, since it was so unsightly, but nothing worked. Now I can blend in and not look freakish anymore.” She said happily. “If he blocked us from _reading_ and _writing_ Parseltongue, why not block the _speaking_ of it, as well?” She mused.

 

“To give you a Dark talent. If he can claim you are Dark, it will keep you easily mouldable and manipulable. He can claim you are Dark at any time, and with _that_ talent, people will be wont to believe him.” Voldemort revealed.

 

“Oh.” Violet said. “Yes, that makes sense, I suppose.” She continued down the list some more. “Avistongue… Speaking to birds?” She asked.

 

“Correct.” Quirrell said.

 

“Felis, the same for _cats_. Necromantic ability. I can talk to the _dead_!” She said excitedly. “That’s _so awesome_!” She continued and frowned. “Why block my _memory_? Don’t I _need_ that?”

 

Quirrell laughed. “That refers to an _eidetic_ memory. Remembering everything with perfect recall, down to the last detail. You will also remember conversations word-for-word. It’s a useful skill.”

 

Violet nodded. “That _would_ be useful, yes. Judgement?” She queried next.

 

“You will be able to tell who is trustworthy by trusting your instinct. Also, you will be able to tell when others are lying.” Quirrell explained.

 

“Magic creation. I can create spells?” She asked.

 

“And potions, and runes, and anything else magical. With ease. Or at least that’s how it will seem to others. I have no idea if you will _find_ it easy, as I have never known anyone else with that ability. It is a _very_ rare gift. Treasure it.” Quirrell told her.

 

“Well, I’m _already_ an Occlumens, but that explains the trouble I had learning.” She said, pointing to the list. “Nearly drove Dad _spare_ , trying to teach me.” She added. “And that explains my problems learning to cast a Patronus.” She pointed again. “The rest is just to make classwork harder, looks like. Bitter old man.” She spat, folding the parchment and putting it in her pocket.

 

“You can cast a Patronus?” Quirrell asked.

 

Violet froze, then rallied. “Er, yeah. I used Dad's wand.” She lied.

 

“With a wand that is _not your own_?!” He asked, stunned. “At your age, and with a block on the ability?! That’s _extraordinary_!”

 

Violet blushed. “It’s not all that great. It took me a year to learn, with no Dementors around. Not so sure how I’d do if you put one in front of me.” She laughed nervously. “Anyway, I’m finished with my ice cream. Let's go get my clothes, then we can hit the other stores." She said.

 

She didn’t mention that she was sure she'd make Slytherin, which meant the compulsions to hate them and become the perfect _Gryffindor_ would have been more than a little problematic.

 

*****

 

Violet sat on her bed, twirling her new wand between her fingers as her new kitten explored her home—or, well, where she'd be living for _now._

 

The tiny Himalayan kitten, who Violet had named Arisa, was pouncing on dust motes that were swirling through the air, tail and ears twitching every time a new sound reached her ears.

 

“You need to go back.” Violet whipped her head around to stare at Death, glad she hadn’t jumped at the first sound of his voice this time. He had a _horrible_ habit of sneaking up on her.

 

“Back _where_?” She asked. “And _why_?”

 

“To the bank.” Death answered. “Dumbledore has hidden a relic there that you will need if you intend to return Lord Voldemort to his former glory. And grant him and anyone else you wish it for the gift of immortality.” He said.

 

Violet hummed, tapping her chin. “Can you get me into the bank?” She asked.

 

Death inclined his head. “I can get you up to the vault door, but you will need a goblin to open it.” He told her.

 

“Can you get me into the home of a goblin named Griphook?” She asked.

 

Death inclined his head again. “He has two children. You would be wise to use one of them. It does not need to be an adult, just a goblin.” He said.

 

Violet grinned. “Good. Come back at midnight. We'll do this then.”

 

Death nodded once more. “Look up the sorcerer's stone in your alchemy book, and create a replica to leave in the vault. We must leave no trace that the vault has been tampered with.”

 

Violet nodded. “I'll do that.” She said. “Thank you for letting me know.”

 

“It is a duty and a pleasure, Mistress.” Death said, before disappearing.

 

She picked up her wand again; yew, from the same tree Voldemort's wand had come from, and dragon heartstring. Ollivander had said it was powerful, and Violet was sure that it would be well-used in the future, but it had the Trace on it, so she couldn’t use it for this. She set it aside and picked up the Elder wand from her bedside table, then grabbed her alchemy book and began flipping through the pages. She had a task to complete.

 

*****

 

At midnight, Death appeared in her room again.

 

Violet stood and held out her hand. “The replica is in my pocket.” She told him. “Let's go.”

 

Death took her hand and transported them to Griphook’s home by stepping through the ether. He pointed to a bedroom, wordlessly, and Violet nodded, walking into it and waking the child, quickly casting a confundus charm on him so he would think the entire trip a dream when he awoke in the morning.

 

She silenced the child for good measure and led him by the hand to where Death waited.

 

He took her hand, and Violet held fast to the child as all three were transported through the ether, so as not to lose him.

 

She needed him, and she intended to bring him right back when they were done, so he needed to make both trips safely. She couldn’t drop him in the realm Death hailed from. There was no coming back if you were left there.

 

Violet surveyed the door in front of her. “How does it open?” She asked.

 

“The goblin must stroke one finger down the centre. It will open once it feels the touch of goblin skin.”

 

Violet nudged the child forward. “Go on. You heard him.” She urged.

 

The child stepped forward and stroked the door, which melted away to reveal a small package on the floor.

 

Violet went in and quickly switched the real stone for the fake, then rushed back to Death and the goblin child.

 

“Okay, let’s return the kid and get me home.” She said.

 

Death took her hand again and transported them back to the child's house.

 

Violet tucked the child back in bed and reversed her spell work after putting him to sleep with a gentle spell.

 

She went back to Death. “Take me home.”

 

Death hesitated. “I cannot return you to your bedroom.” He told her.

 

Violet sighed. “My parents?” She asked.

 

“Are in your bedroom waiting for you.” Death confirmed.

 

“Just leave me outside in the yard, then.” Violet said.

 

Death transported them back and bowed. “I will take my leave now, Mistress.” He said before vanishing again.

 

Violet walked into the house.

 

Indigena and Evan came out of her room.

 

“Where _were_ you?!” Indigena asked, hugging her.

 

Violet hugged her back. “I’m fine, I was safe. But—”

 

“You can’t tell us?” Evan asked wryly.

 

“Afraid not.” Violet said regretfully. “Sorry.”

 

“Vi, don’t you _trust_ us?” Indigena asked.

 

“I _do_ , Mum, but this is something I'm not _allowed_ to share with anyone. I may never be. I told you this a long time ago, and it's not going to change. Again, I'm sorry.” She repeated.

 

Indigena sighed. “Well, it's been a long day. Get into your pyjamas and into bed, and we’ll see you in the morning, Vi.”

 

“Alright.” Violet said, hugging Evan next. “Goodnight, Mum. Dad.”

 

“Goodnight, dear.” Indigena said, closing the door behind herself.

 

Arisa curled up next to Violet as she got into bed. “You smell like that strange man.” The kitten said.

 

“His name is Death, and yes, I imagine I do. Get some sleep.”

 

“Goodnight.” The kitten said.


	4. Meet Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you will notice a few deviations. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Slight mentions of sexual abuse. Nothing graphic. 
> 
> Not much to say, hope you enjoy. Even if it is a little darker than I usually go.

Harry sat up in alarm as the shack they were in shook at the force of the impact on the door.

 

Someone obviously wanted in very badly.

 

There was another thunderous knock, and Dudley woke up, asking where the cannon was. Harry just shook his head mutely.

 

There was a crash from behind them and Vernon came into view, holding a rifle. “Who's there?!” He shouted, followed by, “I’m warning you—I'm armed!”

 

There was a short pause before the knocker slammed on the door again, knocking it clear off its hinges and onto the floor.

 

A giant man came in, stooping to fit through the door, and fitted it back into place. He walked over to the sofa and ordered Dudley to move, which he did with alacrity, running to hide behind Aunt Petunia.

 

“An’ here's Harry!” The man said, smiling at him.

 

Harry nodded slowly.

 

“Last time I saw you, you was only a baby!” He said. “You look a lot like your Dad, but you've got your Mom's eyes.”

 

Vernon stuttered something about “Breaking and entering,” but the giant man simply reached behind himself, plucked the gun out of Vernon's hands, and folded it into a knot, throwing it in the corner of the shack.

 

“Shut up, Dursley, you great prune.” He said. “Anyway, Harry, happy birthday! I’ve got something for you here—I might've sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.”

 

He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a slightly battered box. He handed it to Harry and Harry opened it, nervously. Inside was a chocolate cake with the words “Happy birthday, Harry” written on it in green icing.

 

Harry looked up at the man, intending to thank him, bit what actually came out was, “Who are you?”

 

“True, I haven’t introduced myself.” The giant agreed. “Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.”

 

“Hogwarts?” Harry asked blankly.

 

“Yeah.” Hagrid said evenly. “Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” He said.

 

“Witchcraft? But, isn’t that a sin?” Harry asked.

 

The next hour was spent explaining to Harry that he was a Wizard and was to go to a special school. He finally got his letter and was allowed to read it.

 

Hagrid explained to him that he was famous, told him the story of Voldemort, and his parents. And him.

 

After talking for a good long while, they went to sleep for a few more hours before Hagrid and Harry left to collect his school things.

 

They went to Gringotts first and Harry got some of his money, then they travelled to vault 713, where Hagrid picked up what he _thought_ was the real sorcerer’s stone.

 

Then, it was off to buy Harry's school things.

 

The first stop was Ollivander's.

 

Harry walked in and looked around. “Why's it so dark?”

 

“Because too much light may damage some of the supplies I use, which are stored wherever there is space to store them, Mr. Potter.” An old man said, coming out of the back room. He chuckled at the surprise on Harry's face. “Oh, yes, I know who you are. I was wondering when I’d see you. You look _just_ like your father, and I never forget a face.” He turned and took down a box. “Try this one. Ash, dragon heartstring. Ten inches. Good for charms.” He said, opening the box and holding it out to Harry.

 

Harry picked up the wand.

 

“Well, give it a wave.” Ollivander prodded.

 

Harry waved it around, and the low lighting in the room flared up alarmingly, then dropped back down to normal.

 

Ollivander shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” He said.

 

Harry set the wand back in the box Ollivander had set on the counter.

 

“Perhaps this one! Beech and unicorn hair, eleven inches. Nice and whippy.” He said, handing over a second.

 

Harry gave it a wave, and a shower of angry red sparks came out.

 

“No, that one doesn’t like you either.” He said. “Perhaps… Like Violet’s...?” He went halfway down an aisle and came back holding a box. “Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. Try it.”

 

Harry took it and gave it a wave. Green and red sparks came out, but instead of dropping to the ground like the red ones had, these ones serenely and slowly floated downward, fizzling gently out before hitting the floor.

 

“Hmm. Curious.” Ollivander murmured.

 

Harry frowned. “What's curious?” He asked.

 

“I remember every wand I’ve sold, and it’s very curious that this wand would choose you. As it so happens, the Phoenix whose tail feather rests in _your_ wand gave another feather. Just. _One_. Other. It’s very curious that this wand would choose you when its brother gave you that scar.” He said, gently brushing a lock of Harry’s hair away from said scar to briefly reveal it. “I think you will prove to be a very powerful wizard, young Mr. Potter. It seems you have hidden depths to you.”

 

Harry and Hagrid left the shop, both in deep contemplation.

 

Ollivander shook his head in a bit of a daze. ‘So,’ he thought to himself, ‘the other yew wand chose the sister, and the other Phoenix feather went to the brother. This pair will be unstoppable, if ever they come together and pool their power.’

 

“But to do that,” He said aloud to himself, “they will first have to _find_ each other.”

 

*****

 

Harry stroked the downy feathers of his new owl as they headed back toward the leaky cauldron. “So, when school starts, will I be able to visit you?” He asked Hagrid.

 

Hagrid beamed at him. “ _’Course_ you can!” He said happily. “I’d be _happy_ to have you!”

 

They headed back to the shack, only to find it empty.

 

“Blasted Dursleys. Well, let's get you back to the house, I suppose.” Hagrid said.

 

They headed back the other way, delivering Harry back into the dubious care of his relatives.

 

He received a _special_ punishment that night, and Dudley and Petunia knew by now to just leave them to it, despite Harry’s screams and begging for Vernon to stop.

 

*****

 

“Well, there you are. Platform nine, and platform ten. Have a good year. And remember, don’t tell anyone about _anything_ , or you'll get worse when you come home this summer, boy.” Vernon told him quietly.

 

Harry didn’t know what could be _worse_ than the reason his arse was so sore and tender, but he knew better than to ask. “Yes, Uncle Vernon.” He mumbled.

 

Vernon ‘hmphed’ and strode away.

 

Harry looked around, wondering what he was supposed to do now. There didn’t appear to _be_ a platform 9 ¾, but his ticket said that that was where his train would be.

 

Suddenly, he saw a family of redheads heading his way, the mother yelling about “Muggles.”

 

He pushed his trolley up to her and asked, “Ma'am, how do you get onto the platform?”

 

The woman looked him over and smiled. “Oh, that's _easy_ , Dear! Just watch. Percy, you first.” One of her sons pushed his trolley toward the archway separating the platforms and disappeared through it. “See? You just walk on through. Keeps the Muggles out.” She said lightly. “Fred, George, you next.” The two twin boys with her went through next. “You can go through with Ron. Best take it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.” She advised.

 

Harry nodded to the youngest boy, who nodded back, and they raced toward the archway. They made it through and moved out of the way. The woman came through with the little girl.

 

“Dear, why are you limping? Are you hurt?” The woman asked Harry.

 

Harry blushed bright red and stammered, “I-I fell out of bed this morning! I think I may have bruised my tailbone, but I'll be fine! I’m really very clumsy!”

 

The woman gave him a look that said she didn’t quite believe him, but otherwise kept silent. “Well, here.” She cast something at him and all the aches and pains he was feeling, including the burning feeling in his arse, faded into nothingness.

 

“Thank you!” Harry said in surprise.

 

The woman smiled. “Just a simple pain-relieving charm. You two should best get on the train now. I'll see you at Christmas, Ron.” She said.

 

Harry and Ron hurried onto the train and found a compartment.

 

*****

 

Violet was sitting alone when a girl came into her compartment.

 

“Is anyone sitting here?” She asked.

 

Violet looked up. The girl had an unfortunate face that looked rather like a pug, but her magic was strong, and leant firmly dark. “Not yet. You can join me if you like.” She offered.

 

The girl sat and offered a hand. “My name’s Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. You are...?”

 

“Violet Peverell.” Violet answered, knowing that Dumbledore was aware of her name change, at the very least, since that’s how her Hogwarts letter had been addressed.

 

“Nice to meet you. Peverell… That's a dead bloodline.” Pansy said shrewdly.

 

“It's inherited. Through my paternal line. And no, I’m _not_ going to tell you which line _that_ is. Although you're free to _guess_.” Violet said with a small smirk.

 

Pansy hummed and sat back. “Well, where are you hoping to sort?” She asked.

 

Violet looked up and gave a small laugh. “I _know_ where _I'll_ be. Slytherin, of course.”

 

Pansy looked at her with new appreciation. “I’m hoping to make Slytherin, too.” She said.

 

Violet nodded at her. “Best of luck to you, then.”


	5. The Sorting and the Feast

“Pans, thank _Merlin_ you're here!” A blond boy said upon opening their compartment door and seeing them. “Who're _you_?”

 

Pansy smiled. “Draco, this is Violet Peverell. Violet, Draco Malfoy. What happened, Draco?”

 

Draco came into the compartment. “Well, I found _Potter_ on the train. I offered my hand in friendship, but he chose a _Weasley_ over _me_!”

 

Violet finally found her tongue after seeing his magic and how dark it leaned, and said, “He's going to sort _Gryffindor_.” She raised a brow and added, “You know that, right?”

 

Draco sneered. “How would _you_ know that? There’s no way to know for _sure_ until we're sorted.” He said, sitting next to Pansy.

 

Violet simply shrugged and replied, “I have my sources. Just wait and see.”

 

She had had Death check up on Harry one last time the night before school, and he had confirmed that he still had all the blocks, compulsions and potions in effect as she’d had, plus several additions.

 

The compartment door slid open again, and a girl with strong magic that leant slightly dark peeked in. She had wild, bushy brown hair and soulful brown eyes. “Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.” She said.

 

Violet shook her head. “I haven't. You guys?” She asked her companions.

 

Pansy and Draco shook their heads.

 

The girl huffed and left, closing the door again.

 

“Toads went out of fashion _years_ ago. Who would bring one?” Draco asked snidely.

 

Violet shrugged. “Maybe this _Neville_ has sentimental reasons. You never know.” She said. Arisa meowed and came out of the basket at Violet’s feet.

 

Pansy cooed at her. “Oh, what a pretty little thing you are! Can I pick her up?” She asked Violet.

 

Violet smiled, and leaned down to her cat. “Pansy wants to pick you up. Is that alright with you?” She asked.

 

The kitten sat down and regarded Pansy for a few minutes, then looked back to Violet. “That sounds fine to me. But only for a little while.” She answered.

 

Violet nodded. “You can hold her, but only briefly. She'll let you know when she wants to be put back down.” She said.

 

Pansy picked the kitten up. “You speak felistongue.” She said in appreciation.

 

Violet nodded. “And avistongue, and parseltongue.” She added. “I could have gotten an owl, but the kittens were so much cuter.”

 

Draco was staring at her with a kind of awe. “You could have gotten a _snake_!” He said. “Why a _kitten_?!”

 

“Because I don’t have to _hide_ her, of course! You _know_ they're probably going to search our things. Maybe not the other houses' things, but the _Slytherins'_? We’re almost _certainly_ going to be searched.” She said surely.

 

“You have a point. Dumbledore favours the Gryffindors. Too bad one of _them_ doesn’t have a snake.” Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Father says he’s the most Anti-Slytherin headmaster the school's _ever_ had!”

 

Violet nodded. “And that may be true. But I’m sure if we don’t cause trouble and keep our heads down, he'll leave us alone. If not, there are ways to set things straight. Once we get old enough.” She said.

 

Draco sniffed. “My Father would take him to court over unjust treatment if need be.” He said.

 

“And win the case when Dumbledore's got the _entire Wizengamot_ on his side? Are you _mad,_ Malfoy?” Violet asked incredulously.

 

Draco scowled. “Well, you have a good point. The ‘keep our heads down' bit is starting to sound really good right now.” He said bitterly.

 

“It’s only for seven years.” Violet said. “Maybe even less.”

 

Pansy’s gaze sharpened as she set Arisa down. “What do you know?” She asked.

 

“A great many things.” Violet answered. “But one of them is that the Defence Professor is on our side. Perhaps not _openly_ , but I have a feeling he will be looking out for us, all the same.” She said simply.

 

Draco frowned. “Why do you say that?” He asked.

 

Violet pursed her lips, then answered, “Well, I’m not at liberty to _say_ , but you'll have to trust me.”

 

“Merlin, I hate know-it-alls!” Draco proclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest as he sulked.

 

Violet laughed. “I never claimed to know _everything_.” She said. “I’m going to Hogwarts to _learn_ , same as you. But I’m _intelligent_ , don’t get me wrong. And I have certain sources of information that I can’t share with you that not everybody has. If you _do_ choose to put your trust in me, it will be rewarding, I assure you. But I’m not going to _make_ you.” She finished.

 

“You'll probably end up in _Ravenclaw_.” Draco sneered.

 

Violet giggled. “I doubt _that_ very much. But we'll see.”

 

*****

Harry and Ron got off the train and heard a booming voice calling “First years, over here!”

 

Harry looked over and smiled. “Hagrid!” He cheered, running over and hugging the huge man around the middle.

 

“Hiya, Harry! First years, over here!” He continued to call.

 

Harry and Ron surveyed the first years as they approached, some with trepidation, some in awe of the huge man, and some with obvious excitement.

 

Harry noticed two girls standing with the one named Draco Malfoy, and felt a niggling sensation in his head. He had a feeling he should know one of the girls, but had no idea which one was causing the strange feeling. He shrugged it off and continued to watch the rest of the first years approach.

 

When they were all assembled, Hagrid led them to the bank of a lake, where there were rowboats waiting for them.

 

There was a huge castle in the distance. Hagrid motioned to it. “There it is, your home for the next nine months. Everyone get in a boat, no more than four to a boat.” He said.

 

Harry and Ron shared a boat with Hermione and Neville, and the girls that were with Draco ended up sharing with a black boy.

 

“Everyone in?” Hagrid checked. “Alright, then. Forward!” He called, and everyone began rowing.

 

They ended up rowing until they were below the school, and when they got out of the boats, a few students slipping on the slippery ground, Hagrid checked the boats.

 

“Oi, you there!” He called out to Neville, “This your toad?”

 

“Trevor!” Neville called out blissfully, taking his toad from Hagrid.

 

Hagrid knocked on a large door, which opened to admit the students.

 

They all walked into the Hall, clustering together in little groups as they waited, Hagrid telling them that the doors would open to admit them momentarily.

 

After a few moments, the doors opened, and they followed the woman with the roll of parchment up to the front of the room.

 

The woman explained the procedure, then began calling names.

 

When she got to Draco's name, the hat barely touched his head before declaring him Slytherin. Pansy took a few seconds, but her sorting was fairly quick, too.

 

Then, it was Violet’s turn, McGonagall thankfully calling out Peverell instead of Potter. Violet knew she probably knew who she _really_ was, but she seemed content to keep the secret as long as Dumbledore felt it would serve him to do so.

 

Violet took a seat, and the hat was placed on her head.

 

“Ooh, a Potter in disguise, eh? Been a while since I've seen such a secretive, sneaky little Potter, too.”

 

Violet tensed. “So you know what to do, don’t you?” She asked it.

 

The hat seemed to chuckle. “Oh, yes, I know _exactly_ where _you_ belong. _Slytherin_!” It called out loud, and Violet smirked, getting up and joining her new house.

 

“ _Told you_ I'd sort Slytherin.” She said, sitting beside Pansy.

 

Draco scoffed. “I _still_ think you should be Ravenclaw, but whatever.” He said.

 

Harry was next. Violet watched with everyone else as her brother sorted Gryffindor and shook her head. “Such a waste.” She murmured.

 

“What?” Draco asked.

 

Violet shrugged. “Potter's got so much _potential_. It’s a shame, to see it all go to Gryffindor. That’s all.” She said.

 

Draco snorted. “Your ‘sources’ again?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Violet answered.

 

Draco chuckled. “I think they're wrong on _that_ one.”

 

Violet shook her head. “Give it time. You'll see.” She said.

 

Draco just rolled his eyes.

 

After all the first years had been sorted, ending with Blaise Zabini, who sorted Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up. He said a few words—literally—and the feast appeared.

 

Violet loaded her plate and focused her attention on the boy sitting next to Draco. “So who are you?” She asked in interest.

 

“Blaise Zabini,” He answered, “from Italy.”

 

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Violet Peverell.” Violet said. Her magic was slightly drawn to this boy. She obviously needed to get to know him better, to find out why.

 

Blaise smiled at her. “Pleased to meet you, as well.”

 

“So what is everybody most excited to learn?” Pansy asked. “I’m interested in Charms, mostly. Some of them are _dead_ useful.”

 

Draco grinned. “Potions. The Potions Master we'll have teaching us, Professor Snape, is my Godfather. He's already taught me the beginner's things, some of the interactions, how to prepare the ingredients, things like that.” He explained.

 

Violet grinned. “So you’ve got a head start.” She noted.

 

“I suppose I do.” Draco said with a smile.

 

Blaise smiled. “I want to learn Transfiguration. Changing things from something to something else is something only magic can accomplish. My mother is particularly gifted with it. Divination, too, but I've heard we don’t choose electives until third year.”

 

Violet hummed. “All those sound interesting, but I’m most interested in things you can't learn from the classes here. I've started looking into both Alchemy and Creature Inheritances.”

 

“Potions is linked to Alchemy.” Draco said.

 

“Yes,” Violet answered, “But they are not the same thing. They are brother arts.” She said. “It _helps_ to know both, but they _are_ separate techniques.”

 

The conversation continued in that vein all through their meal.


	6. Professor Severus Snape

They got to the common room and Violet looked around. It was dark and damp, but there was a fire burning in the fireplace and most of the chairs were grouped around tables that had lanterns on them. Probably still where they were left from the last-minute studies done last year.

 

After a few minutes, Severus Snape strode into the room. “First years, line up before me. Everybody else, do what you will. Except for _you_ , Marcus, you could stand to hear this again.” He said, singling out an older student who came over and stood off to one side, arms crossed before him and a sullen, sour expression on his face. Severus looked over the first years. “Congratulations on making Slytherin. Some of the greatest Wizards known came from this house, most notably the great Wizard Merlin himself. Salazar Slytherin was known to pick those of Pure blood, but even so, there may still be half-bloods or Muggleborns among you. They are your friends and comrades, regardless of blood status, so get to know them and at the very least _try_ to be courteous. There is no telling where the people in this room will end up. Most of you have what it takes to succeed in life, and the levels of determination Salazar Slytherin looked for ensures that many of you may even be able to earn high-ranking places in the Ministry one day, if that is where you aspire to end up. I will do what I can to shield you from the harshness of the rest of the school, but rest assured: you are outnumbered and unliked by most of the populace here. You must show a united front to the rest of the school, at all times. If one of you is being threatened or bullied, reach out for help. If you get approached and _asked_ to help, do so without asking for more than the other person can offer in return. We are _all_ in this together, and those you see around you tonight will be the only ones that understand you fully.” He looked around. “You are _all_ worth more than you know, and hard work will pay off. You have Prefects,” He waved an arm and six students stepped over to flank him, girls on one side, boys on the other. “If you need help and cannot get another student to help you and I am unavailable, they are here to assist, and you may always come to one of them. If you have a problem with another Slytherin, you may make it known and argue as you wish, but do it _in here_ ,” He waved to the door, “And _not out there_. A lot of you may already know each other, from traveling in the same social circles, but reach out to those you do not know and make an attempt to befriend new people. I will have class schedules for you tomorrow. You are dismissed. Except for _you_ , Miss Peverell.”

 

Violet froze, back already to him, and turned around. “Sir?” She questioned.

 

“Come with me to my office for a word, if you will.” He said, then turned and left the room.

 

Violet followed him, feeling like she was marching to her doom.

 

Severus opened his office and let her in, pointing out a chair before his desk.

 

He took the seat across from her and folded his hands before himself. “The Peverell line is _dead_.” He said flatly. “How did you come by your last name, and tell me your _real_ name, if you will.”

 

“It is passed down from my father's line, and I claim it by birth right. I am the current Lady Peverell, though I am not _publicly_ claiming the title just yet.” She said, chin tilting upward in pride.

 

Severus' eyes narrowed. “That would mean your father was—”

 

Violet cut off his musing with a firm, “My true name is Violet Lily Potter.”

 

Severus reared back in shock, which would have been funny if Violet wasn’t so worried about her secret being out. “But… A Potter twin in _Slytherin_?” He shook his head. “How did this happen?”

 

Violet smiled. “I was adopted at the age of eight by Indigena Yaxley and Evan Rosier. They've raised me right, is all.”

 

Severus thought on this for long moments, then his lips curved upward, just a bit, as he leaned back. “I suppose they _did_ , at that. I will not out you, your secret is safe with me.” He said.

 

Violet smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“However, I know what you are capable of; what your _mother_ was capable of. I expect you to apply yourself and show some talent in my class. Herbology aptitude will also help, so be prepared to study in that class, too. You can go far. I know this. Prove me right, Miss Peverell.” He said warmly. “You may go.”

 

Violet got up and left the room, heading back to the Common Room.

 

Hushed conversations were going on as small groups talked about their summers to each other.

 

She went over to where the rest of the first years were, sitting down next to Blaise.

 

“So what did Snape want?” He asked.

 

Violet smiled. “He wanted to know who my parents were, and why I was going by a dead name. We straightened things out.”

 

Blaise smiled and nodded. “That makes sense. _Why_ are you going by a dead name, though?”

 

“I claim the name by birth right. My father was descended from the bloodline. And yes, I know who my real father was, and also, no, I am _not_ going to tell you. Go do some research, if you _really_ want to know, but if you find out, or _think_ you've found out, come to me privately instead of telling everybody. I like things the way they are right now. I don’t need everyone knowing everything about me.” Violet said.

 

“Understandable.” Blaise said. “I’m off to bed now. Still have to get used to the time change here.”

 

“Good night.” Violet called out as Blaise headed for his dormitory. Violet decided to seek her own bed.

 

She got to the dormitory and found that Pansy was already there with another girl.

 

“Hi, Violet. This is Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode is also rooming with us. She chose that bed,” Pansy said, pointing out the bed closest to the door, “Which leaves you with the window seat.” She pointed out the last free bed, next to the window.

 

Violet sighed. “If I get too cold sleeping next to the damn lake, I’m climbing in your bed, Pansy.” She warned.

 

Pansy giggled. “That'll serve you well; I put out a lot of heat.” She returned.

 

Violet took out her book on magical beings and picked up where she had left off, trying to guess which creature she'd become and when her inheritance would hit.

 

*****

 

When Harry and Ron were led to the Gryffindor Common Room, Percy directed them to their dormitories. “Get to sleep early if you can, you've got a big day tomorrow.” He told them.

 

Harry and Ron took the two beds closest to the door and got comfortable.

 

“What do you think tomorrow's going to be like?” Ron asked no one in particular.

 

“Wild.” Seamus Finnegan pitched in. “I’m ready to start learning everything there is to know about magic. Let's all get to sleep. Tomorrow will come faster that way.” He suggested.

 

Harry and Ron agreed, and the five boys sharing the room drifted off to sleep, eager for the next day to come.

 

*****

 

Harry and Ron were waiting by the potions classroom when Draco, Violet, Blaise and Pansy showed up.

 

Harry stiffened. “Malfoy.” He hissed.

 

Draco smiled maliciously. “Potty and the weasel.” He said.

 

Violet placed a restraining hand on his arm, and when Draco turned to her, shook her head. She then stepped forward. “Hello, Harry. My name is Violet Peverell. It’s nice to finally meet you. I've heard _so much_ about you.” She said, offering her hand. “I'd like to become friends, if we may.”

 

Harry eyed her cautiously, then took her hand and shook it, briefly. “Nice to meet you.” Harry said. When he'd touched her, he'd felt a niggling sensation in his mind, like something was trying to stir, but before he could pin down the strange sensation, it had stopped abruptly.

 

Violet, too, had felt the twin bond trying to connect, but the lack of a connection further confirmed her theory: Harry was still blocked.

 

“You might want to see about getting your magic tested at Gringotts.” She suggested. “It might prove beneficial.”

 

Harry frowned at her. “Okay.” He said doubtfully.

 

“Weird girl.” Ron whispered, though it carried enough for all the Slytherins to hear it.

 

Draco and Blaise stiffened at the insult, but Violet simply smiled. “Weird, perhaps. But you'll find I’m also very perceptive.” She said to Ron, before turning back to Harry. “Take my suggestion under consideration, please.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright, I guess.”

 

Severus came upon them and led them into the classroom.

 

They all sat, Violet opting to sit next to Draco at the front of the class, though part of her wanted to sit in the next row back, beside Blaise. But no, since Severus was keeping her secret, she owed him her full and utter attention in return. There would be time to chat with Blaise and get to know him better later. She contented herself with that.

 

Severus took role first, eyes flicking up to identify each student as they verified their presence. When he finished, he looked up and assessed the class, his coal-black eyes roving over the new batch of students for him to attempt to instil his vast knowledge of potions in. Most would show themselves to be inept. He already knew this.

 

“You are here,” He began, his soft voice carrying in the silence of the classroom, “to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

 

There was no sound as he looked over the classroom once again. Violet and Draco were paying rapt attention to his words, mulling them over and considering what they most wanted to learn from him.

 

“Potter!” Severus suddenly snapped. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

 

Violet turned to Harry, hoping to hear a correct answer. She knew from Death that his things had been locked away before school, but hopefully he had at least skimmed through his potions book since then.

 

“I don’t know, Sir.” Harry answered.

 

Violet resisted the urge to groan. Apparently not.

 

Severus sneered at him. “Tut, tut—fame clearly isn’t everything.”

 

He ignored the girl whose hand had risen into the air, and went on.

 

“Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

 

The girl’s hand rose as high as it could while she was still seated, and Draco began to silently laugh beside Violet.

 

“I don’t know, Sir.” Harry answered again.

 

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?”

 

Harry calmly met Severus' eyes and refused to break the stare.

 

The girl still had her hand up.

 

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Severus tried again.

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know, Sir.”

 

Severus shook his head in disgust. “Read your book a bit before your next class, Potter. Miss Peverell, can you answer any of those questions, perhaps?” He asked, turning to Violet.

 

She sat up straighter. “A bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat. It's a cure for most poisons. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, Sir, just two different names for it.”

 

Severus nodded. “And the first one?” He prompted.

 

“It sounds _familiar_ ,” Violet said regretfully, “but I can’t place it.”

 

Severus nodded. “It creates the Draught of Living Death.” He informed the class, before narrowing his eyes at them. “Everyone who didn’t know this should be writing it down!” He snapped.

 

Violet felt her heart sink. She could tell her head of house and brother were going to find themselves at odds until Harry got his blocks removed. She could only hope it happened soon.


	7. Flying and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene gave me some trouble. 
> 
> Also, I didn't add Harry becoming seeker, as we all know how that went down, but it will be mentioned soon, and you'll get to see how the Slytherins react to the news this time around. 
> 
> Saying they're not best pleased is the understatement of the year.

Violet was leafing through a genealogy book in the library when Blaise came upon her. She immediately slammed the book shut before he could see which family line she was looking at.

 

Blaise smiled ruefully. “I wasn’t going to sneak a peek. I want to know who your parents are, of course, but I’m not _desperate_ to find out. You're just a curiosity, at this point.” He grinned. “That's not to say I’m not _looking_. Everybody wants to know more about you. You are new to the social scene, and all the local Slytherins are wondering where you came from. But _I'm_ Italian. I wouldn’t have known you from Morgana, anyway. So I'm _curious_ , but not as much as the others are. Figured out what creature you are yet?” He asked, digging his charms book out of his bag.

 

Violet shook her head. “I was working on that when I was so _rudely interrupted_.” She teased, a smile on her face. “For your information.” She added.

 

Blaise chuckled. “I see. Any _possibilities_ yet?” He asked.

 

Violet nodded. “A few. My parents got me checked for the Alpha/Omega gene already. I'm a beta. But as far as other creatures are concerned, they wanted any potential inheritances to be a surprise on my birthday. So far, it looks like I could be _Faurae_ ,” She said, “or _Sinicus_ , or possibly _Kitsune_. But I doubt that last one. It’s far back there, and has only popped up once in my father's line.” She finished.

 

“That inheritance hits at _fourteen_. It's an early one.” Blaise said.

 

Violet looked at him in surprise. “You know of them?” She asked.

 

Blaise smiled sheepishly. “Creatures are one of my guilty pleasures.” He admitted. “I’ve looked into a lot of different inheritances.”

 

Violet leaned back in her chair. “Why the interest?” She asked.

 

The smile on his face turned secretive. “Maybe someday I'll tell you.” He said before turning to his book.

 

Violet hummed. “Well, I’ll just have to earn your trust, then, won’t I?” She asked with a smile. “I think we're going to become good friends.” She told him before getting up and putting the genealogy book back. She grabbed the book on magical beings that was in a shelf hear the genealogy book and brought it to the table.

 

“Looking up the possibilities?” Blaise asked distractedly.

 

Violet smiled. “Of course. Have to know what I’m looking for, after all.” She answered.

 

*****

 

“I can't _wait_ to see Potter make a fool of himself on a broom! This is going to be _brilliant_!” Draco said as they headed toward the area where they'd have their first flying lesson.

 

Violet sighed. “He _might_ actually be _good_ at it.” She said. “His dad was on the Quidditch team when _he_ went here. It's in his blood.”

 

Draco snorted. “Well, at least _one_ of the Gryffindorks are _bound_ to do something stupid.” He said surely.

 

“And here they come.” Violet said, watching the group of Gryffindors approaching them.

 

As the Gryffindors drew even with the group of Slytherins, standing slightly apart, the teacher appeared. She had short grey hair and her eyes were yellow, making Violet think there was creature blood in her family somewhere.

 

“Well, what you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!” She barked at them.

 

Everyone took a spot next to a broom and waited.

 

“Stick out your right hand over your broom and say, ‘up!’” She commanded.

 

Everyone started shouting, and only Harry, Draco and Violet got their brooms to obey them the first time.

 

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms and went through correcting their grip. She told Draco he'd been doing it wrong for years, and he sulked.

 

Madam Hooch explained to them how to kick off and said, “On my whistle. Three—two—”

 

Neville Longbottom kicked off before the whistle had touched her lips, and they all watched him rise higher into the air, a terrified look on his face.

 

Madam Hooch shouted at him to come back, but he either didn’t hear her in his terror, or didn’t remember how to get down.

 

He slid sideways off his broom and met the ground with a thud and a sickening crack of breaking bone. His broom kept going without him, drifting over to the forbidden forest.

 

Madam Hooch bent over Neville and muttered, “Broken wrist. Come on, boy, it'll be all right. Let’s get you up and get that fixed.” She warned them all not to move until she returned and took Neville to the hospital wing.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Draco started laughing. “Did you see his face, the great lump?”

 

Most of the other Slytherins joined in, with the exception of Violet and Blaise, neither of whom found the aborted lesson and lost time very funny.

 

“Shut up, Malfoy!” One of the Gryffindor girls snapped. Parvati Patil, Violet remembered her name from the sorting.

 

“Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?” Pansy asked. “Never thought _you'd_ go for fat little cry-babies, Parvati.”

 

“Oh, look, he dropped this!” Draco said, picking up the Remembrall Neville had gotten from his Gran that morning.

 

“Give that here, Malfoy.” Harry said quietly.

 

The class went silent and watched the drama unfold.

 

Draco smirked at him. “I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about—up a tree?”

 

“Give it _here_!” Harry yelled again, but Draco had already taken off on his broom.

 

Violet sighed, watching at Draco taunted Harry. They were like _children_ , both picking on each other because they weren’t sure how to deal with, in Draco’s case, rejection, and in Harry’s case, probably a grudging admiration. Or envy of Draco's situation, which might be more likely.

 

Before she even realized what was happening, Harry was up in the air _with_ Draco, threatening bodily harm if he didn’t return  the item.

 

After a few more exchanges of words, Draco tossed the Remembrall into the air and shot back toward the ground.

 

Harry took off after the ball, going into a steep dive, and Violet drew her wand, a cushioning charm on her lips in case he should fall as everyone else screamed. Honestly, they'd rather scream than try to be _useful_?!

 

At the last second, his hand closed around the ball and he slowed the broom enough to slide off onto the ground unhurt.

 

“HARRY POTTER!” Professor McGonagall was striding toward them. “ _Never_ —in all my time at Hogwarts—” She looked _furious_. “How _dare_ you—might have broken your neck—”

 

Two of his housemates tried to defend him, but were silenced by the witch quickly.

 

“Follow me.” McGonagall said, leading Harry away.

 

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked triumphant.

 

Violet sighed. “You _know_ that the _most_ he’s going to get is a slap on the wrist, right?” She asked Draco.

 

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Violet continued before he could.

 

“I mean, if Dumbledore expelled _Harry Potter_ , can you _imagine_ the public outcry he'd face?" She lowered her voice. “Besides, I thought you wanted to be _friends_ with him?”

 

Draco flushed. “Well, I _do_ , but—”

 

“Then stop antagonizing him. I’m working on becoming his friend, and once I get there, I can put in a good word for you, which might help.” Violet said reasonably. “ _If_ you can be civil.”

 

“He picked the _Weasel_ over _me_.” Draco told her, still in a low tone.

 

Violet nodded. “And I understand that that probably stung, but the only way you’re going to get into his good graces is by _accepting_ the friends he _has_ already. That means Ronald Weasley and _probably_ Neville Longbottom, too, by the looks of things.”

 

Draco seethed. “I could _never_ be _friends_ with _Weasley_.” He said.

 

“Why not?” Violet asked evenly.

 

“Our fathers _hate_ each other!” He said quietly, but vehemently.

 

Violet looked at him with a raised brow. “And _are you_ your father, or are you your own person?” She asked.

 

Draco scowled at her. “I _respect_ my father.” He told her firmly.

 

“I never said you _couldn't_ , or _shouldn't_. But you can respect him and still have friends he perhaps disapproves of. I’m sure he wouldn’t approve of _me_ , if he knew of my parentage, but we're something like friends, aren’t we?” Violet asked.

 

Draco smiled. “Something like.” He agreed. “It’s a strange relationship we have. But, then again, you’re a strange girl.” He added with a smile.

 

Violet returned his smile. “I’ve been called worse.” She said lightly.

 

Madam Hooch came back with Neville and frowned. “Where is Harry Potter?” She asked.

 

“He was flying, but Professor McGonagall caught him and took him away, Ma'am.” Violet answered.

 

Madam Hooch shook her head. “This year's class is trouble, I think.” She muttered. “Anyway, mount your brooms.”

 

The rest of the class passed without incident, and Violet discovered that she quite liked flying, and had natural talent for it.

 

*****

 

“So, why are you studying a fifth-year potions book?” Draco asked, sitting down beside Violet.

 

Violet looked up from the library book and smiled secretively. “Wouldn't _you_ like to know?” She asked.

 

Draco looked at the potion she was looking up. “Creatura Reveale?” He asked. “Why are you looking _that_ up?” He frowned. “It's _waay_ past your skill level right now.” He told her.

 

Violet sighed explosively. “Don’t you think I _know_ that?!” She huffed. “But… I need to _know_. Some of the inheritances I could _have_ … They're dangerous if you don’t know the signs and what to look for beforehand. I _need to know_.” She said, sounding a little lost and worried.

 

Draco looked at her closely, seeing the lines of tension in her forehead and around her eyes. She really _was_ worried.

 

He smiled at her. “Don’t worry so much. Severus… He'll help you, when it’s time. Trust me, he _always_ seems to know how to help Slytherins through their transitions. He can somehow tell when they’re going to happen, so you’ve in good hands here.” He assured her.

 

Violet shook her head. “My birthday isn’t _during_ the school year. I’m going to be at home, but… I’m adopted, and my parents need to know what to expect. And _when_ to expect it. I _could_ only have three years to prepare them, and if that’s the case, it’s going to be one of the toughest inheritances to work through the aftermath of.”

 

Draco frowned. “Oh. Maybe we could just check for _that_ specific inheritance, then?” He suggested. “So we know?”

 

Violet’s eyes flashed. “No.” She said firmly. “If I have to check them _individually_ , I’m doing it alone. You'd be able to tell by the creatures which line I’m going by, and I can’t let anyone know that. Until I'm ready.” She finished.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m _hardly_ going to use your family against you.” He said.

 

Violet rubbed at her face wearily. “Leave it. If I _need_ your help, I'll _ask_ for it. For now, all I’m doing is research. I've got _some_ time before things _need_ to be done.”

 

“Fine.” Draco said lightly. “Just don’t blow yourself up trying to do something beyond you. I'd feel bad.”

 

Violet smiled at him as she put the book back. “And we can’t let the great Draco Malfoy _feel bad_. What _would_ your _father_ say?”

 

Draco smiled. “What, indeed.” He agreed.


	8. Questions Answered, Questions Raised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Depression struck me down for a while, but I am doing better right now, so hopefully that keeps up for a while. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Violet knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments a terse, “Enter,” reached her ears. She opened the door and went in, closing it behind her.

 

Severus looked up, then back down to his grading. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Peverell?” He asked. “I assume this is not a social call?”

 

Violet smiled. “Indeed not, Sir.” She took the seat in front of his desk. “I need your help. I have exhausted all other options, or I would not have wasted your time with this, but it _is_ important.”

 

Severus dropped his quill in the bottle of red ink and gave her his full attention. “What is it?”

 

Violet took a deep breath. “Sir, I have a creature inheritance, though I am not sure yet which it may be, and I need to know before it hits, in case my parents need to be prepared for any special circumstances. I've uncovered three possibilities, two of which will need them to be informed before they happen, and I cannot brew the Creatura Reveale potion myself. I was wondering if you had a vial set aside that you would permit me to use? I will let you witness the results, as I know you will not spread tales about it. I _trust_ you.”

 

Severus hummed. “Your father would be rolling in his grave to hear you utter such words. We never _did_ get along. I _have_ a vial. Which inheritances would the ones in question _be_?”

 

“I might be kitsune, Sir, in which case they will have to be ready for the deafness and blindness associated with the first couple of weeks after the change. Or, I may be Faurae, in which case they will need to leave me the first day to allow my wings to emerge.” She finished.

 

Severus hummed. “Isolation is detrimental to a newly-fledged Faurae. Would you have anyone you could spend time with while your wings are out?” He asked.

 

Violet shook her head. “I don’t know of any Fae or High Elves, Sir. And Faurae are rare, there may not be any more in this area.”

 

“That much is true.” Severus murmured. “You seem very sure you will have an inheritance. Why are you so certain?”

 

Violet pulled out the parchment from Gringotts. “When I went to Gringotts, I got tested for blocks and compulsions. I’ve always suspected I had at least a few on me. These were the test results.” She slid the scroll over to him.

 

Severus unrolled it and read, eyes widening. “No.” He breathed. He set it down, drew his wand, and cast a spell on the parchment. “Written in… Your blood.” He met her eyes, stunned. “ _You_ have the _original_?!” He asked.

 

Violet smiled. “I do. If you’ve gotten to or past the point that mentions my blocked mating bonds, I’d like the list back, please.” She said, holding out her hand.

 

Severus held up a hand and finished reading it, then let out a long breath. “This raises a lot of questions, and several alarms, in my mind.” He said, handing it back. “ _Do not_ move against the Headmaster, privately or publicly. It could be dangerous, if he is willing to do this. I will have my eyes and ears open from now on, and we will see what information presents itself in light of this.” He got up. “Follow me.”

 

Violet followed the man to his private potions lab, Severus whispering the password so she couldn’t hear, and they went in.

 

He walked to the storage cupboard, one of three, and opened it. There were many vials inside, containing various potions, most of which she couldn’t identify by sight alone. Severus picked one up and brought it to the table. He set it down and conjured a pin.

 

Violet took the pin and pricked her finger, letting a drop of blood fall into the potion. It absorbed the blood and shimmered, then turned amber. Kitsune. Then, it shimmered again, and turned green. She cocked her head and looked questioningly at Severus, who was observing the potion interestedly.

 

“Hm. You have a _dual_ inheritance.” He said.

 

“What’s the green? I didn’t find that in any of James’ bloodline.” She asked.

 

Severus smiled. “You are an elemental. An _Earth_ elemental, to be precise.” He revealed. “ _However_ ,” He frowned, “Elementals are highly genetic. One of your parents _had_ to have supplied the gene, there is no other way you could _be_ one. You said you found no mention of an Elemental in your father's family line?”

 

Violet shook her head. “Not a single one, and the list goes all the way back to when the Potter’s gained their last name, Sir.”

 

Severus’ frown deepened. “Then it _had_ to be from Lily. But… She was a _Muggleborn_.” He murmured.

Violet sighed. “This raises a few questions of its own, I suppose. I'll look into things further, Sir.”

 

“As will I.” Severus murmured. “You are free to go.”

 

Violet smiled at him. “Thank you, Sir. Knowing makes things so much easier.” She said before leaving the lab, questions swirling around in her head.

 

*****

 

Marcus Flint came into the common room, steaming mad, followed by the rest of the Quidditch team. “Wood's booked the pitch. They have a _first-year_ as their new Seeker. We’re going to need to find someone special to take the little tyke on.”

 

“First years can’t be on the team, though.” Draco said. “How did _they_ get on?”

 

“Special dispensation, probably.” Flint sighed. “We need someone small and speedy.” He said.

 

Violet got up and walked to Severus' office. She knocked and waited for him to bid her enter. When he did, she went in. “I heard that Gryffindor has a first-year Seeker. We're going to need someone small and fast to take them on. We need a _first-year_ with talent on a broom. Slytherin has _two_ : me and Draco Malfoy.”

 

Severus sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “I cannot _get_ special permission to put a first-year on the team.” He said heavily. “As much as I would _love_ to keep Slytherin's winning streak going.”

 

“You _can_.” Violet said. “If you go to the Board of Governors about it.”

 

Severus frowned. “I _could_ go over Dumbledore's head, couldn’t I?” He mused.

 

Violet smirked. “It would work if enough Slytherins are on the board. Equal treatment is only _fair_ , after all.” She added innocently.

 

Severus smirked. “There are _several_ , the most prominent being Lucius Malfoy. He’d want Draco on the team, though.”

 

“If I’m better, or _faster_ , and I suspect I _am_ , we could always promise to put Draco on the team somewhere _next year_. He’s got amazing aim, he’d make a _wonderful_ Chaser.” Violet pointed out.

 

“Hm. I have the _strangest_ urge to write Lucius a little letter right now.” Severus murmured.

 

Violet smirked conspiratorially. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Have a good day, Sir.”

 

Severus nodded, pulling a sheet of parchment toward himself.

 

*****

 

Violet strolled back into the Common Room. She went straight up to Marcus Flint and got his attention.

 

“What do _you_ want, Firstie?” He snapped.

 

Violet raised an unimpressed brow. “I just got Snape to petition for an even playing field. If this works, you will be allowed one first-year on the team, and there might be an added stipulation that it must be a Seeker. But ours just left last year, so you’re in the market for one, anyway. Be ready. He’s going to the Board with the request as we speak.” She said, then turned to walk away.

 

“Wait!”

 

She stopped. “Yes?” She asked, not turning around.

 

“Thanks. Now I just have to find a first-year with _talent_.” Marcus said.

 

Violet turned and smiled. “I’m good, and so is Draco Malfoy. We could go head-to-head to see which of us is better suited for the spot.”

 

Marcus nodded. “As soon as I get the go-ahead from Snape, I’ll let you two know. We have to let anyone else that wants to try run through the drills, but if you’re both as good as you say, you’ll be the last two standing. Then we’ll see who’s better. I owe you, but the best player gets the spot, even if that’s not you.” He warned.

 

Violet laughed. “Oh, I didn’t want the position. I just want Slytherin to _win_. If I have to play, I will, if Draco is better than me, I’ll cheer him on. Whatever gets us the Cup at the end of the year.” She said lightly. “Now, I want to go build some friendships. I’ll be seeing you later, I think.” She told him, then walked over to sit beside Blaise.

 

Draco was in the armchair to her left, and was reading his Charms book. “I can’t make heads or tails of this.” He muttered.

 

Violet got up and went to read over his shoulder. “That’s because we haven’t _gotten_ that far, yet. Why are you reading ahead?”

 

Draco huffed. “I want to be better than Granger. Father will get upset if I’m not first in my class. And she’s got everything memorized already!’

 

“Rote memorization will only get her so far. You need innovation and a quick mind to employ your knowledge effectively. Focus on cultivating creativity, no matter what your _father_ thinks is important. _That’s_ what will get you far.” Violet suggested.

 

Draco sighed. “I suppose, but I want him to be _proud_ of me.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Violet said. “Oh, and since I want us to be friends, and I think you can be trusted not to spread tales,” She leaned down next to his ear and whispered, “I’m a Kitsune.”

 

Draco’s head shot up and whipped around to stare at her. “Why are you telling _me_?!”

 

Violet smiled. “I think you can be trusted. Like I said.” She said simply, then walked over to sit next to Blaise.

 

Draco smiled. “Well. Thanks for the info. I’ll keep it safe.” The smile morphed into a smirk. “And use it to figure out your parents.”

 

“I figured you would. Don’t tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_. It’s my secret to tell or withhold.” Violet said.

 

Draco nodded as she returned to her seat. “Does anyone else know what you are?”

 

“Snape.” Violet said lightly. “But he won’t tell, so it’s safe with him.”

 

“That's true; he’s very trustworthy.” Draco agreed, then went back to his reading.

 

Blaise smiled at her. “Found out what you are?” He asked.

 

Violet returned the smile. “Mm-hm.” She hummed. “Would you like to know? You've been quiet and kept to yourself mostly, so you're probably not one to gossip.”

 

Blaise chuckled. “That I’m not. If you feel comfortable telling me, I _am_ curious, but if you don’t want to, I'll live with that.”

 

Violet thought for a second, then leant over and whispered to him, “Kitsune. But don't tell.”

 

Blaise eyed her as she pulled back, then nodded. “It'll suit you. You'll become even more cute.”

 

Violet blushed. “You think I’m cute?” She asked.

 

“Definitely. But there's an air of danger about you, too. I think you'd be a very scary enemy to have. I prefer you as a friend.” He said firmly.

 

“Then don’t get on my bad side, and you won’t have to worry about that, will you?” Violet asked sweetly. “So far, you're doing well with that.”


	9. Secrets Abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!! 
> 
> Put down the pitchforks, I'm going to try and focus on this for a while, while also working on Prince, so just bear with me. I have some ideas breaking through, I jut needed some time for them to take root. 
> 
> This will not be abandoned, nothing will be. Long waits are the only possible outcome, but eventually I'm sure this will get to a point where it will be easier to get through. I just have problem writing younger characters, and I don't much like it. But we will get through this. 
> 
> Be patient with me, and take this for now.

Severus folded his hands before himself, looking over the list of missing children from around the time Lily was born. Three of them were girls, and he was going to start his search with those three.

 

There had to be _some_ connection between the missing children and a supposed Muggleborn passing down an Elemental inheritance. The _easiest_ way to narrow down his search was to look up which families with missing children had the possibility of passing down Elemental affinities.

 

Severus opened the genealogy book he'd checked out—something only _teachers_ were allowed to do—and flipped through until he got to the first possible family: the Burkes.  

 

He combed through the book, looking for any members of the family to boast an Elemental inheritance, and came up blank.

 

He wasn’t surprised. The Burke family all seemed to share the same olive complexion, where Lily had been, well, lily-white, for lack of a better term.

 

He checked the other two, and by the end, only had more questions. Elementals were rare and revered; no family would cover up having that inheritance as a possibility. And neither of the others boasted an Elemental, either.

 

Just who had Lily Evans _really_ been?

 

*****

 

“You’re Potter's _sister_! The one that went _missing_!” Draco hissed in Violet’s ear the next morning.

 

Violet pulled away from his mouth and turned to scowl at him. “Yes, _and_?” She asked peevishly. Arisa had woken her with an offering of a dead mouse she had caught. Violet had thanked her, but informed her that she could have it, as Violet preferred bacon and eggs for breakfast. Still, the early start had done her temperament no favours.

 

Draco eyed her. “How did you find out who you _were_?” He asked.

 

Violet sighed. “Those sources I can’t tell you about.”

 

“Of course.” Draco muttered. “Why haven’t you told _him_?” He pressed.

 

“Right now, he thinks the sun shines out of Dumbledore’s arse.” Violet said shortly.

 

Draco sniggered.

 

“Telling him anything that contradicts that assessment is only going to earn me his ear once he realizes who that man _really is_. Right now, it will only make him hate and distrust me. I can’t take that kind of risk unless _absolutely necessary_. So for now, I watch. And I wait. I believe I will know when it is time to try and earn his friendship. I'd like to get it early on, and build trust, but these matters are _delicate_ , considering our opposed Houses and the animosity between them.” She finished. “Now let me eat, please.”

 

Draco hummed, then turned his attention to his own food. ‘She has a point.’ He mentally conceded. ‘She does need to tread carefully when attempting to earn a Gryffindor’s trust.’

 

Violet was eating when she heard it.

 

‘So, are you going to ask Angelina out?’

 

Violet had to blink a few times. She knew she _had_ the ability of twin-speaking, but this was the first time she'd ever _heard_ something through it. The voice was coming from inside her mind, though, so there was nothing else it could _be_.

 

‘I don’t _know_ , George. Do you think she's interested in me like that?’

 

Violet smiled. _Of course_ it was the Weasley twins. They _were_ the only male twins in the school besides hers, and _his_ ability was probably still blocked.

 

‘You two _do_ realize you're being _overheard_ , right?’ She asked, just in case they didn’t realize their discussion was being eavesdropped on unintentionally.

 

‘I was just about to say the same thing.’ Came the voice of one of the Patil twins.

 

‘Oh. Right. Usually we're alone when we use this ability.’

 

‘Not far enough away from _me_.’ So the speaker was Parvati, the Gryffindor sister. ‘I hear you two even when you're in your _dormitory_.’

 

‘Huh.’ Said Fred. ‘Didn’t know its reach extended that far. Interesting.’

 

‘Maybe you two should learn to speak _quietly_ , and have your conversations out loud.’ Padma's voice came through.

 

‘But where's the fun in that?!’ George asked.

 

‘Whatever.’ Violet said dismissively. ‘I won’t spread tales, but the other two girls _might_ , so be careful what you discuss.’ She warned.

 

Padma’s voice came through. ‘I don’t gossip. But Parvati might, if she hears anything juicy enough.’

 

Parvati, across the Great Hall, was smiling. ‘Watch what you say.’ She told them in a sing-song voice.

 

Violet snorted and turned her attention to her food.

 

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked.

 

“Twin-speak conversation. I really shouldn’t share.” Violet explained too quietly to carry.

 

Draco hummed. “With whom?” He asked. “Not Potter, I’m sure.” He whispered.

 

Violet shook her head. “Weasleys and Patils.” She explained. “We're all hearing each other, since we’re all close enough to do so. My brother is still blocked, I’m sure.”

 

“If you could get in close with the Weasley twins, it might help you earn Potter's trust sooner.” Draco murmured. “He _does_ hang out with their little brother, after all.”

 

“True.” Violet murmured. ‘Hey, are you two boys willing to help out a Firstie from another house?’

 

‘Wait, which house?’ Fred asked.

 

‘Look up.’ She said.

 

One of the twins turned around and she stuck her hand in the air and waved.

 

He turned around. ‘Hm. Maybe.’ He said, proving that Fred had been the one to turn and look.

 

‘I don’t bite.’ Violet assured him.

 

‘ _All_ snakes bite.’ George chimed in.

 

‘True.’ Violet agreed. ‘But mine's non-venomous. Unless you make me _really_ angry.’

 

There was a laugh, then, ‘We'll meet you in the library, after dinner.’

 

‘Come alone.’ George pitched in.

 

Violet smiled. ‘Fine. You two do the same.’ She said.

 

‘Deal.’

 

Violet turned her attention back to her meal.

 

*****

 

“So why do you want to talk to us? And who's your twin?” Fred asked.

 

“Actually, that's the _reason_ I want to talk to you. He's in your house.” Violet said.

 

“Fred, do you know of any Peverells in our house?” George asked.

 

Fred hummed. “Not a one.” He said lightly.

 

“Try again.” George said.

 

“He doesn’t know who I am, and I’m using a false name. He's got a lot of blocks on him, and I can’t get close to him until he has them off.” Violet said. “He'll be compelled to hate all Slytherins on principle.” She told them.

 

Both of them looked interested now. “Who is it?” They asked in unison.

 

Violet eyed them both, then asked softly, “Promise you won't tell?”

 

They both nodded.

 

“I’m Violet Potter.”

 

Both twins stared at her. “You're supposed to be dead.” George said.

 

Violet looked insulted. “Well, I’m _not_!” She said hotly.

 

Fred nodded. “We can see that. Why would Dumbledore lie to our Mum, though?”

 

Violet frowned. “Not a bloody clue. When did he start the lie?” She asked.

 

“He told her you had died the night of the attack. That, or you were taken.” George said.

 

“Said he couldn’t find you anywhere.”

 

Violet frowned. “How close is your Mum to him?” She asked.

 

“Bosom buddies.” Fred said.

 

“Hm. I’m not sure why he’d say that, except that it would be easier for him if we were separated, obviously. Because I _know_ he had a hand in that.” Violet said. “But I intend to get to know my brother. And I need your help with that.”

 

George smiled. “We'd be happy to help you, little Slytherin. It will make for all sorts of fun, we're sure.”

 

*****

 

Violet sat beside Blaise with a heavy sigh.

 

“Boys, girls, or school?” The Italian asked.

 

Violet frowned. “What?” She asked back.

 

“There’s very few things that would draw _that_ big a sigh from someone our age. So, is it love trouble, or school trouble?” Blaise asked.

 

Violet laughed. “Neither. Family trouble, actually.” She told him.

 

Blaise nodded. “I see. Well, with your family, it was bound to happen.” He said lightly.

 

Violet cursed. “It’s not that rare, how in the world—”

 

“Only one family comes from the Peverells _and_ boasts Kitsune inheritance.” Blaise told her. “It wasn’t hard to figure out.”

 

Violet deflated. “Oh.” She said flatly.

 

“But I have something to show you in return for that rather big hint. It's a secret, though. Only Snape knows so far.” He said.

 

Violet looked interested. “Alright, tell me.”

 

Blaise stood up. “Come with me to the boys dormitory. I'll _show_ you.” He said.

 

Violet got up and followed him.

 

Once they were alone, Blaise dropped a glamour, and Violet stared. “Wow.” He was hiding longer hair and onyx eyes. His hair was smooth, though. He was definitely some kind of creature, but Violet couldn’t place it. “What are you?” She asked.

 

Blaise smirked, displaying wickedly sharp fangs. Whatever he was, he wasn’t submissive.

 

“Dark Veela. Full-blooded, both my parents are, so I’ve had the traits since birth.” He explained.

 

“Oh. You're a dominant.” Violet noted.

 

Blaise shook his head. “I’m not, actually. I’ve already found one mate. I’m a switch, and Severus Snape is my dominant. My creature reacted to him when we met. He called me into his office our second day here, remember?”

 

Violet nodded. “Yes, I remember.” She smiled. “You two would make a very striking pair, it’s too bad I won’t get to see it.”

 

Blaise eyed her. “He won’t do anything with me until we have our submissive, anyway. But who says you won’t get to see it?” He reached out and stroked her blushing cheek. “We could do much worse than you for a sub. Honestly, I’m hoping you're a sub, and that you're ours.” He sighed. “But for that, you'd have to have a dual inheritance.” He added sadly, dropping his hand.

 

Violet smiled secretively. “Maybe I do.” She said. “Maybe I just don’t want anyone to know until I’m sure where the other creature bloodline is coming from.” She said, then left the room, tossing a smile over her shoulder at the boy.

 

Blaise smiled. “I can only hope.” He said to himself.


	10. Meeting The Headmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get our first look at Dumbledore. 
> 
> It's not quite as in-depth a look into his mind as I've done before, but I'm not sure if I'm going to go that way here. All I know for sure is he's not a good man. 
> 
> Here you go!

Violet lined up with the other first years, wondering why they were being singled out for this.

 

Gemma Farley, the fifth year prefect, came to stand before them. “Alright, listen up, we can’t have you mucking this up! Slytherin has a tradition during Samhain, and we will all enter the Great Hall for meals together for this one day. We line up by years, first years first, seventh years last, in order of who has lost loved ones close to them who they are remembering on this day, when the veil is thinnest. Those who have lost parents are first, then those who have lost siblings, no matter the age, even stillbirths count. Then those who have lost grandparents, followed by aunts and uncles, and finally, those lucky few who have not lost a family member will bring up the rear for their year. I assume, Violet, that you will be going first?”

 

Violet nodded. “Yes. I know who my parents were, and they are very much dead.” She said softly, but it carried in the attentive stillness of the room.

 

Gemma nodded. “My condolences, then. You'll lead our house at a measured pace, head held high, and don’t mind the fact that everyone will be watching you as you enter. We are the only house here that still observes the old ways publicly, and we will _not_ be shamed by it!” She finished fiercely. “Now, everyone line up!”

 

Violet walked over to the door and waited while everyone took positions behind her. “I'm right behind you.” Blaise whispered to her. “My Dad.”

 

Violet nodded, and whispered back, “I’m sorry.”

 

Blaise sighed. “Me, too.” He said.

 

Gemma waited until everyone was lined up, took her place in the fifth years and spoke once more. “Off we go!”

 

Violet led the way out, passing Professor Snape on the way, who nodded at her and waited until they passed, to bring up the rear.

 

Violet led the way, head held high and face impassive, and set a sedate pace through the castle.

 

When they got to the Great Hall, as Gemma had said, every eye was on her, as the rest of the school took in the procession of students. Whispers started up, but Violet ignored them and headed for the Slytherin table.

 

She sat, Blaise sitting next to her, and the rest of the table filled silently.

 

After the table had filled, Gemma nodded, and quiet conversations started up.

 

Blaise turned to Violet. “When are you going to talk to your brother?” He asked curiously. “Again, I mean. You offered your friendship already, but haven’t done more. It’s strange to not try to get his ear, what with your relation.”

 

Violet sighed. “See, he’s in Dumbledore’s pocket, and I'm pretty sure he'll have the same potions in his system that I had. Mentor potion, loyalty potion, all sorts of nasty stuff. He needs to get an accounting from the goblins and be cured of all the unpleasantness before he'll even be willing to become close to me at all. Did you know I was under a compulsion to hate Slytherins? Kind of made my early life difficult, as both my parents are former Slytherins. At least now I know why I didn’t trust them like I should have. It’s being fixed slowly, though. We are keeping in contact. They write weekly letters, and I respond.” She told him.

 

Blaise hummed. “Well, at least it’s getting righted.”

 

“Yes. Dumbledore may have interfered in my life, but his influence is gone now, and I intend to keep it that way.” She said.

 

An owl dropped a letter in front of her and flew off.

 

Violet frowned and opened the letter, and sighed. “Apparently, I have to deal with him anyway.” She muttered, showing Blaise the letter.

 

“Ms. Peverell,

 

I would like to speak with you. Please visit my office at your earliest convenience. The password is ‘Fudge Flies.’

 

Albus Dumbledore"

 

Blaise hummed. “Well, I’m sure it'll be fine. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

Violet groaned. “Yes, I have. I sorted Slytherin.” She told him.

 

“That’s not your fault.” Blaise said firmly.

 

“The fact that I wasn’t still prejudiced against them by that point _is_ , though. He knows it, I know it. Good thing I know Occlumency.” She added.

 

Blaise shrugged. “I’m sure he just wants to talk.”

 

‘Which is what I'm afraid of.’ Violet thought darkly.

 

*****

 

Albus called up his grandfatherly mien at the knock on his door. “Come in!” He called out.

 

Violet Potter walked into the room, looking calm and unruffled. She seemed Slytherin, already. Perhaps the damage was already done.

 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” She asked.

 

Albus motioned to the chair in front of his desk. “Please, sit.”

 

Violet sat in the chair, staring fixedly at the man's nose, no matter how badly he was  trying to get her to meet his eyes. “Why did you call me, Sir?” She asked.

 

Albus frowned. She seemed to know about Legilimency. Was it from her Slytherin friends telling her, or had she been told about it by someone else? Someone he should be concerned about? “I noticed you leading the Slytherins today. Who did you lose, if I may ask?”

 

Violet frowned. “My parents, Sir. I’m sure you know who I really am, despite the name I am using.” She added.

 

“I am aware.” Albus confirmed. “How do _you_ know?”

 

“I read about them, Sir. Shortly after I was adopted, I was told about them. And Voldemort.” She had to say the name to him, she knew. Calling him by his title, or seeming unduly frightened of him would arouse suspicion.

 

Albus' eyes sharpened. “And saying the name doesn’t _bother_ you?” He asked.

 

“It bothers my parents. Not me, though. It _is_ just a _name_ , after all.” She said.

 

Albus nodded in understanding. “The name bothers many people. If I may, who _are_ your parents?” He asked.

 

Violet swallowed. _Known Death Eaters_ would be a bad answer. As would their names. She had little choice here. “I don’t particularly feel like sharing that, Sir. I hardly know you—"

 

“And the fault for that lies with me.” Albus cut her off, sounding regretful. “I should have called you up here _much_ sooner. How are you faring in Slytherin? Are they rude to you?” He asked.

 

Violet shook her head. “No, Sir, everyone has been kind to me, and I have a few friends there already.” She told him. “I’m not exactly advertising who I am, though.”

 

“Are you comfortable there?” Albus asked. “I could have you re-sorted, if you like. I’m sure you could convince the hat to put you in Gryffindor with your brother.” He said.

 

Violet frowned. “I’m perfectly fine where I am, Sir, but thank you. Slytherin suits me better. The green in my uniform matches my eyes, even.” She added cheerfully, as if that mattered to her.

 

Albus hummed. “Very well. You seem to be doing very well in your classes; _much_ better than your brother. I admit to some surprise there.” He said shrewdly.

 

Violet tensed. _Uh-oh._ “Well, Sir, my parents did what they could to prepare me for school. They didn’t want me falling behind. They intend for me to make them proud, and I don’t want to let them down.” She told him.

 

“Would they punish you harshly for that?” He seemed very interested in the answer, almost _hopeful_ , and the very idea made Violet feel ill. _He **did** plan the abuse Harry suffers_ , she realised. Death had been right. It was all carefully orchestrated.

 

“No, Sir, but I don’t like the feeling of letting them down. I respect and care for them. They took me in and gave me a home, I want them to be proud of me.” Violet explained.

 

“Could you meet my eyes for a moment?” He asked, and Violet internally groaned. _Well, he’s going to find out about my Occlumency now_.

 

She met his eyes briefly, and she felt him gently probe her mind without success.

 

He sat back, folding his hands in front of him. “I’ve never met someone as young as you with such good Occlumency skills.” He noted.

 

Violet cleared her throat nervously. “Well, both my parents have some training there. They felt it was an important skill to have. I had a lot of trouble learning it, though.”

 

That seemed to mollify the man some. “ _Did_ you?” He asked.

 

“Yes. I also had some difficulty learning what I needed to for school. They kept trying, though, and I steadily improved, little-by-little.” Violet told him.

 

“Exactly how young were you when they began teaching you? Occlumency specifically?” He asked, very interested in the answer.

 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Sir.” Violet answered.

 

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed momentarily, before he schooled his expression.

 

Violet caught the motion, though, and didn’t like what it implied about the man.

 

“Do you plan to make friends with your brother?” He asked.

 

Violet shrugged. “Perhaps. In time. I haven’t decided for sure, but he _is_ family. Family is important. If he turns me away for being a Slytherin, I will go. I’m not going to force myself on him. And please don’t interfere with that, Sir. I don’t need him knowing who I am until I decide he needs to know. Just like everybody else.” She said.

 

Dumbledore inclined his head. “Then I will not try to sway him either way. Thank you for coming to talk with me, Miss Peverell. This talk has been most enlightening.”

 

Violet smiled disarmingly at the man. “Likewise. May I go?” She asked.

 

“Yes. I believe you have missed most of your first class, but you can make the second easily.” He told her.

 

Violet nodded. “Thank you, Sir.” She left the office and let out a shaky breath. Her whole body was trembling, though she was sure she had hidden that from the man.

 

She was worried, though.

 

He was certainly meddling with Harry, and wanted her as a pawn, too.

 

But that was not in her plans, and she was determined to be her own person.

 

Her own master.

 

No matter what the old man had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" 
> 
> "Our common room is in the dungeons!"


End file.
